The Wizard-In-Training & The Ex-Knight
by InkCreature96
Summary: After the Savior Incident, Nero moved out and started working as a devil hunter in Devil May Cry with his uncle, Dante. He goes to on a mission to get rid of a devil so he boards a train to his destination. Will, a young wizard in training is on the journey to search for his sister, he boards a train to his destination. After meeting each other, what would happen next?
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

Okay. Money? Check.

Phone? Check.

Backpack? Check.

Set of clothing? Check.

Sword? Check.

Spellbook? Check.

Notebook? Check.

Toothbrush? Check.

This is the first time he ever went on a journey by himself like this. He can't believe he's doing this. He knew his uncle and the rest of the Wylders can't go outside of Highland city. He knew that. But ever since his older sister left without a word and it has been a month since now. Will Wildtail couldn't take it anymore and tries to convince his uncle that he wants to search for her even if he has to do it himself and alone.

Soon after a month and a half, his uncle gave in and tells him that his older sister is volunteering at the church. The Naturia church. A church that is newly formed using his other side of the family's heritage as a religion. The Naturia mages. Mages who specializes in the arts of magic, dabbling in the earth's elements in order to secure balance to Mother Nature. Will is one of a handful of males who are born under the clan since the majority are women like the older sister of course. However, long ago the witch hunts have started in Europe which the Naturia witches have decided to take a path of the pilgrims and journeyed to the New World which is now North America. They first landed on Canada where they meet the Wylders. Former demons who escaped from the persecution of Hell after the millennium war against the Dark Emperor. The demon world believed them to be extinct however that's what the Wylders wanted as they reside in forests and want to live in peace and to be left alone. Sometime later, a demon and a witch fell in love and Will and her sister are the product of that love.

Will knew his sister very well but he cannot understand why she left as this isn't like her. Regarding the church….

The public believes Naturia is just another branch of Wicca and nothing else. But there is something that is completely different about this branch. The Nature Church had a deity-well some can argue that it's an omen that is there to enforce the balance between man and nature. It had many names. Forest Monster. The Horned One. The Enforcer. The Great Omen of Nature. But the most infamous one is the Beast. The presence of the beast plagues over Highland for a couple of months by killing criminals with serious crimes. They were called the Beastly Murders. Will figured Bella is following the Beast and maybe that's why she left. To stop the beast.

 _But why? Why did she go out there alone? By herself?_

Will sighs as he got onto the train that is heading to his location. He already transferred from one train to another. This one is from Capulet and going straight to another town. He noticed the train is quite crowded. And so, he walks in a straight line as he is looking for a seat while the train is in motion. After a while, he finds one open until suddenly, it is blocked as there is a huge case taking up the seat. He looks up to the person sitting next to the window.

Huh? The other wearing the headphones is a bit older than he is. Maybe around the age group. He has the whitest hair he has ever seen. It is like the winter which is completely contrasted to his autumn hair that is mixed with red and orange. Not to mention, he has pale skin as Will has fair skin. But what caught his eye is his sling. _Did he get in the accident?_ The redhead thought the other is part of some rock band and maybe he got his arm injury during a performance. That explains the tall metal case he has with him.

Before Will makes any more assumptions, the train came to a rough halt making the boy trip over the case and land right next to the other.

Oh….this is going to be a rough trip.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nero

Chapter Two is Up. Chapter Three will take awhile.

* * *

Nero looks out through the window while listening to punk music with his headphones. Ever since the Savior Incident, he figured his life with Kyrie will be the happiest moments of his life. After some time, Nero cannot help but look at her as his adopted sister. Therefore, it's hard to have romantic feelings for someone you grew up in the same family for so long. Not to mention, life in Fortuna is always the hub of the religious cult even after. After the fall of Sanctus, people were ticked off(and rightly so) while they rebuild and the Order of the Sword has been disbanded. The religion of Sparta is still there, however…some moved and some stay and the ones who stayed gave Nero the evil eye as if it's his own fault for causing this even though he saved the damn island and its ungrateful residents from the cult and the so-called Judgement Day.

The only one who's grateful is Kyrie whom just lost her brother, Credo. Nero's adopted brother and mentor. Like Kryie, he mourns his death despite the betrayal since he tried to save them both in Sanctus's ritual. It was very hard to leave Fortuna because his brother is the only one who protected it from demons. But now? Recently, Kyrie also mentioned that she wants to move from here and lives somewhere else. He took that opportunity to leave as well. But..he does not know the life outside of the island. Hell, he doesn't know what to do once he's out there. But! But! There is someone he knew on the other side.

That would be the old man. Dante. Ever since, he shot Sanctus in the head after making a dramatic entrance and from the ceiling and from there, the revelation of how corrupt the Order of Sword is. And well, the rest is history. Right now, Nero lives with the old man at Devil May Cry and is going to a mission to get rid of a devil in another city. So he's taking the train to his destination.

Lost in his thoughts and enjoying his music, he didn't the noticed the other teen before the train came to a rough halt which the teen falls onto his metal case which held Red Queen and before falling onto the floor.

 _What the fu-_

He looks at the teen in bewilderment. His hair is the color between red and orange, Nero can't tell if it's red or orange so maybe red-orange? That's a thing, right? Like his coat, his blue is as well but a bit more vibrant. Nero's coat is midnight blue while the redhead's jacket is cerulean. The redhead's eyes are forest green and as he stares at his brilliant blue.

Speaking of which...

How long is he going to stare at him like that?

"Uh…you alright, pal?"

"Eh?! I-I'm sorry!" The redhead cried, trying to get up immediately, "Sorry! I….um.."

Nero just stares at him as he hits pause on his music in his iPod.

"Is this seat taken? The train has become crowded." The teen stammered. Nero narrows his eyes at him and glances back and forth only to see he's telling truth. _Shit. So much for having the seat to yourself.  
_  
"Yeah, sure." He moves his case in front of him, giving the other an open seat.

"T-thank you!" He said happily and plops down in the seat. Nero gives a 'hm' before looking at the window once more.

* * *

Will can't believe that just happened. The first time, he talked with anyone outside of his hometown and he can't believe he embarrassed himself. At least, the man seems forgiving(he thinks) after tripping all over him and his stuff and as well letting him sit down.

 _Got to let uncle know that I'm on the train. Yeah. That would be good._ He texts his uncle back home. Before leaning in his seat with his backpack in his lap. He sighs. Now what to do with the remaining of the time. Wait…why did the train stopped?  
 _  
Passengers. It looks like we have a delay, we will be moving shortly. Thank you for your patience._

* * *

"Tch." Nero sucked his teeth. Just his luck. He hopes his client doesn't give him shit and he really doesn't have to explain to Dante why he's late. He continues to stare at the window only to see the reflection of the redhead who falls on him staring at him again.

"You know if you want to take a picture, it will last longer." Nero scowled which got the redhead to widen his eyes and looks away when Nero turns his head at him.

"Sorry. I-I didn't know what else to look so I was looking out to the window. I didn't mean to stare at you." A short pause until he asks a question.

"Uh….so…are you part of a band?"

"Does it look like I'm part of a band?" Nero shot him an annoyed glance. The redhead blinks and shifted then replies, "Uh…yes?"

"That's a rhetorical question." Nero gave him a look. Does he not know sarcasm or what? He noticed the backpack and how large it is. What the hell? Is he traveling?

Where is the hell he going?

Also, where are his parents? Also, how old is he? He looks like a kid.

 _Oh great, I'm thinking like the old man now._ Nero groans.

"Sorry. I just assume because of your music in your headphones and your case so that's why I ask." The boy explained. Oh so now he's prying?

"Seriously? What are you? A kid that is nosy?"

"Eh? I'm not nosy! Is just your music is loud enough to hear! And I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen." The boy retorted as he looks offended by that comment.

"Oh, sure!" Nero rolled his eyes. "Still a kid, though."

"I-well what about you?! You look much around my age!" The redhead retorted. Nero scoffs,  
"Eighteen."

"Then you are a-!"

"Eighteen." Nero cuts the other teen off, "is not a kid age."

"It has the word 'teen' in it! " He argued. Nero shrugs, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyway, aren't you a little too young to go anywhere by yourself?" He points at his backpack. "You're going somewhere?"

The teen frowns at him, "I'm old enough to take care of myself and-"

"Everyone takes care of themselves." He cuts him off again.

He shut his mouth before speaking, "I'm looking for someone." He leaves at that before facing forth.

Nero looks over the redhead. What does he mean he's looking for someone? Nero is not the type of person to poke his nose into anyone's business. But since the damn train isn't moving, it wouldn't hurt to ask. Right.

"Who?"

"My sister." He answered. Nero narrows his eyes at him. "What? You can't call her or something of where she is?"

"I don't think…. she has a phone or….even a phone number." The redhead slumped his shoulders with a sigh. Nero just stared at him. What kind of person doesn't have a phone or phone number? It's the 21st century. Hell, he has a phone while living in even Fortuna still lives behind the times. So not having a phone sounds really fishy. Not that Nero cares that much but still…

"If I can't find her in that city I'm going to, I might go to Capulet City to find her."

"Don't go to Capulet City."

"Huh?" Will looks at the other with blinking eyes as he sees his expression. A dark one.  
"W-why?"

" _Just don't_. Nothing good there." The white-haired man told him straight up.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ugh. This is why he hates dealing with humans leading normal lives. This kid is one of them. Capulet City is full of demons. Sure, Dante and his group don't have trouble in dealing with them. But it wasn't like Fortuna at all. Demons still live there and cause havoc regardless. Anything can happen especially at night. He pities any poor human living there. However, the humans are mostly full of hookers, pimps, drug dealers and other criminals. So it's hard to empathize with them. It doesn't mean that he can't care. He doesn't want this kid go there and get himself killed.

"Trust me. It's a …hellhole." Nero told him. The word 'hellhole' fits Capulet City and he figured and _hopes_ that the kid takes his word for it.

* * *

Will looks at the other in question. Trying to figure out this assumed 'punk rocker' out. Hearing the city such as Capulet called as 'hellhole' is not a good sign. The boy figures out that the city isn't good as if it was filled with crime and such. But the boy sensed there's something the man isn't telling him.

Still.

* * *

T he redhead smiles kindly at him, "Thank you for the advice, sir. I will take that to heart."

Nero winced. _Eh?_ What the hell is he so happy about? And did he just call him sir?

"Don't call me, sir." Nero frowns and looks away.

The redhead blinks, "Then what should I call you? I can't say hey you to you."

"It's Nero." He introduced himself to him. "What's yours?"

"Will. Will Wildtail. Nice to meet you, Nero." He held at a handshake which Nero looks over, he seems to be hesitating before sighing and shakes it with his human one. "Nice to meet you too, Will."

"So where are you going-" However, the power is cut resulting the train in darkness followed by screams and shrieks. Huh?

"Oh, you have to gotta be fucking kidding me." Will heard Nero cursed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Train Delay

Will closes his eyes and reopening them. The train's power is cut off and now they're in the dark. He heard other passengers gasped and murmuring. The only source of lights is the outside which is the street lamps. However, the street lamps begin to flicker and start to shut down as well. Now the only remaining source of light is the moonlight.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Will just heard Nero cursed. He looks over to him only to see, there is a slight blue glow. Huh? A glow from what it seems a cast. The sling. 

"Nero-what-"

"Move!" Will immediately got off his seat as the other teen urged him to get up and move. He got out of the way and watch Nero exiting the car. Something is wrong. Without thinking, the redhead follows him out. Leaving the car full of panicking passengers, he exits the car and got a glimpse of Nero's coattails. Did he just get off from the train? The teen opens the door which led to the outside that is between the two cars. Of course, he jumps off as well.

What is with that arm? Is it-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sound of gunshots immediately halts Will's advances as he heard the screams from the passenger cars. The redhead winced then powers through it, walking to the source. He hears the sound of laughter and hissing. What are those sounds?

"I hope you guys enjoy the ride because I'm sending you all to hell!" Nero shouted before firing his trusted revolver, Blue Rose at the horde. A couple of scarecrows and cloaked figures carrying the scythes.

Are those-

* * *

 _"Will." The redhead looks up from his reading and looks at his uncle. Uncle Lucas. "Yes, uncle?"_

 _"Outside." His uncle begins to speak. Uncle Lucas has who would look that is easily passable as someone who is in their early 30's for someone who lived over for 100 years. " Is different from what you know here at inside this very mountain and in Highland City."_

 _"I know that."_

 _"Yes but I do not think you know there are also other creatures that are like us but aren't like us."_

 _Will tilted his head at him in question. "What do you mean?"_

 _"What I am trying to say is even though we are former demons. The demons outside are vicious, bloodthirsty and demented. William. " He says his full name, "You must be aware of these things. If forced under any circumstances, you must fight. Do you understand? I want you to put your survival as your most important if you go through with this. Even your sister would want you to do this."  
_

* * *

 _Sir_ _Will!_ The redhead widens his green eyes at the female voice in his head as he rolls over and evading a demon's bladed leg. That was close. If it weren't for Rippa, I would be…the boy bit his lip. He couldn't imagine what happened if he didn't. The demon with the bladed leg keeps on cackling, approaching the young wizard. _Uncle. Now, I understand now what you mean.  
_  
From his blue jacket, he draws out a sword. It looks like an ordinary sword, however, this sword is a magical weapon called Alchos. One of the Naturian weapons that can channel one magic. It can be channeled for anything of any one's infinity. For Will, his infinity is wind.

He aims his sword at the demon and fires a blow of gust. The demon shrieks as it got blown away and hits somewhere in trees.

 _The fuck?!_ Nero turns his head as he felt the strong breeze and widen his eyes to see the redhead. Why is he here?! Did he just follow him out?!

"HEY!"

"?!" Will jumped at the sound of Nero yelling at him. He turns to face him, and starts to talk, "I-I'm " The redhead goes to explain until Nero aims the gun at him. "Wait, wait, wait! I'm trying to help you!" Gunshots are fired then Will cracks one eye and hears the hissing, he turns around to see three demons on the ground. Oh.

"Get your ass back on the train!" Nero shouted at him.

"But!"

"I can handle it!" Nero retorted, doesn't want to hear it. Will blinked at Nero. He seems experienced at this but still, he can't leave him alone getting surrounded. As Nero is trying to fight the demons on the ground, the wizard noticed there are two other demons on top of the car, ready to pounce on him!

Will fires another gust of wind, sending the two demons flying. Nero widens his eyes and holds down his ground, gripping at the ground with his Devil Bringer. Because it was not only two but the whole group got swept up into the gust, sending them away. Nero snaps his head at the redhead and growls. "Hey! You almost hit me!"

"Sorry!" Will yelled.

 _What part of go back inside the train did he not understand?!_ Nero growls as he dusted himself until he hears some statics of electricity, he looks at the lamps as they flickered and the lightbulbs have shattered. Just his fucking luck. The demon emerges from the static and what did you know. It's a fucking Blitz. _Great, another pain in the ass._ Nero goes to shoot at it before grabbing it with Devil Bringer. However, the demon evades as it burst into lighting and appears right back on the ground. It attacks Nero.

 _Shit._ He brings out his sword, Red Queen and revvs it up. He goes to deliver a downward slash but the damn demon teleports again! Nero yelled in pain as he felt a slash across his back from the Blitz.

Will stares at horror then looks to more demons approached. This is bad. This demon…can teleport by electricity. What happens if…huh, he begins to notice something. The lighting demon collides with other demons _. Huh? Can't it see?_ He looks over to Nero who seems to be backing up and tries to shoot. So Nero noticed too. However, nothing is hurting the demon. He observes that Blitz has sort of lighting shield. This proves a problem. But there are more problems ahead. The scarecrows attack the hunter so right now keeping him occupied. Will darts his eyes back to the Blitz who roared and teleports. Eh? So where he is now?!

He hears a zap as a shadow looms over him which the teen snaps his head around only to see it behind, ready to sink its claws into him. He cast a wind spell, blowing it away but it was much tougher so it only creates distance between them. The redhead staggers away. That was way too close. The Blitz roars at the teen.

God-fucking-damnit. Why didn't he go back?! Nero gritted his teeth before cutting two scarecrows in half.

The Blitz sniffs at the teen and it growled. Then it starts charging at him. Eh?! Oh no! Will aims his sword at him. He prepares himself as green static came visible.

There is another infinity that Will has but it rarely comes out and proves much difficult to control. The Blitz shields itself within electricity as it came close. This is exactly what the young wizard wanted as he fires. So what's his second infinity?

 **Lighting.**

A green blast hits the Blitz but it didn't stop him as it swings an arm at Will and sending him flying, making him hit onto the train car. Will coughed as he slid down.

 _SHIT!_ Nero managed to finish his side and goes to aid the teen by being in front of him with his Red Queen in front of him. Nero narrows his blue eyes as the Blitz starts to roar and then growls. Nero is ready to kill this lighting bug and- huh? What's going on?

The elite demon screeches to the air as there is green statics of electricity, stopping its movements. What the?

"Stun blast."

Nero looks over to the redhead in question. Will looks up to Nero and explains, "It's a blast that can render anyone immobile so I thought this is a good way to combat his element." Will explain. "For now, he won't be moving for a while." Nero widens his eyes in amazement and turns back at the poor paralyzed demon, he grinned. That's something he hasn't heard all day! With that, Nero easily defeats the demon as he cuts him down in half. Will closes its eyes as he heard the demon gave a strangled cry before it dies. He felt bad even if the demon did attack him.

Once that is over, Nero looks over to the redhead and approaches, "Can you move?"

"Huh? U-uh…yeah. " Will rolls his shoulders and picks up his sword, slowly standing up. He looks up to Nero whom narrows his eyes at him, having him under a scrutinized gaze. The boy became uncomfortable. "What?"

"Mind telling me what you are?"

"Huh?"

"Well? Are you a demon or what?" Nero asked with his sword over his shoulder.

"Uhh…." Nero raised an eyebrow. "Uh…..sort of?" Will smiled sheepishly with a shrug.  
With that, the hunter stares at him in disbelief, wondering what kind of answer is that first of all. He knew this is going to be one long fucking train ride.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reason

"So….Let me get straight. You're a wizard and a half- _former_ demon and human ?" Nero asked which is about the _third time_ he asked on this train ride after he got a _long_ explanation told by the redhead, Will. Well…more like his damn life story. They took their conversation back to their seats as the train started to move again after defeating the Blitz which is the main cause of the train delay. So far, the passengers were shaken by the whole ordeal but nobody said anything to the two. Over time, they went on social media and started talking on their phones to let people know what happened. They have too occupied with this which nobody noticed the two came back and have their talk.

"Yep." Will nodded with a smile as if this answer is simple and easy to understand.

"I'm sorry but how in the _fuck_ does that make sense?" Nero asked, staring at him as he doesn't believe it.

"Well, you see. Um….well after Naturia Mages came and settled for a while with the Wylders, they asked Mother Nature to change them in order to adapt to the forest, making them being more natural with their environment they settled in. So they're kinda like forest creatures now."

"Yeah, yeah I get that. I want to know how!" Nero demanded.

"Uhh…magic? Now they're like Bigfoot in some kind of way." Will smiled sheepishly making Nero sending him daggers even more, which makes the boy uncomfortable once more. He fidgets and looks away yet muster the courage to talk, "Does it really matter? I mean my family are just like the rest of us." Will stated making Nero rolls his eyes, not believing it in the slightest on what the wizard just say. "To me, it does. Like….freakin mother nature changed demons into former demons? Oh yeah, that makes sense. Makes total sense." Nero said sarcastically.

"Okay, so what about you? What's your story then? That arm of yours." Will points to the Devil Bringer that is now in a sling. Nero managed to hide it for now. Nero scoffs, "Got in a fight with some demons back home. Finds out that I was born this way including my white hair." Nero stated.

"Your home. It's Capulet, right?" Will recalled from what Nero told him earlier. _Never go to Capulet.  
_  
Nero didn't say anything, it was a short pause before giving out an answer, "Yeah. It is." Of course, he's lying through his teeth but honestly, in his mind who the hell would want to associate with that shitty island with that forsaken cultist society in the first place? Fortuna is now a shithole to him.

Nero did have fond memories at Fortuna but to him, it was never home to him. The fond memories are few as he shares with his sister, Kyrie and his older brother, Credo before his death at the hands of Sanctus. Before he got adopted into their family. He got mistreated by other children because of his hair and after getting a family. He thought his life is great until his foster parents got killed by demons making him doubt the religion of Sparda and foster a hatred against demons. He became a lone wolf and an outcast as he doesn't want to work with anyone and in return, no one wants to work with him despite Credo's attempts to put Nero on a team. Then after the Savior Incident, the residents got worse and start to become prejudicious against Nero. Nero didn't have a much of a grudge against demons anymore because of Dante but he starts to hate the residents. Of course, sooner than later, Kyrie had enough and states that she wants to move out of Fortuna, can't believe how the residents treated Nero and her so far. He couldn't blame her. She went through a lot so moving out is the best thing for both of them.

Still, he can't get over it of how Kyrie only thought of him as a brother but…he can respect that. She wants a life of her own and so he has to respect that. It's better for the both of them. If anything, it's the only way to protect her. As long as she's out of Fortuna and not in Capulet, it's better than anything. To him, it's the right decision.

Anyway, lying about it isn't that bad. The place isn't important.

"Really? Now I understand why you told me not to go there." Will replied, "But if anything, just in case. What's it like over there?"

"Ha?" Nero just looks back at him, "Are you still thinking going over there? Those demons we fought especially that damn lighting bug are many of them in the city. Forget about it."

"Yes but I can handle my-"

"Bullshit." Nero cuts him off, "You got yourself hit after you did that stun magic thing on it. If anything, how's your side?" Without warning, he pokes at Will's side.

"OW!" He flinches from the touch.

"See? I bet you aren't healed yet and having this whole former demon thing is a shit out of luck for you."

"For your information, I can heal, unlike humans," Will replied.

"Yeah but not as fast as a real demon." Nero retorted. Will sighs so he decides to change the subject. "Fine. Anyway, why you're going to Covilla City?" He asked Nero about the destination that they're both going to. Nero smirks.

"Going to hunt some demons."

"Huh?" The redhead blinked.

"What? You think the gun and sword are for showing off?" Nero raised an eyebrow.

"Well…no."

* * *

 _Also, William. Demons and other supernatural creatures aren't your biggest threat to your safety." His uncle said._

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"You also need to worry about hunters."_

 _"Hunters? As in ones who do the game and hunting for food?"_

 _"Yes but not the kind you think of. The ones who deem anyone or anything that isn't normal and not human as evil. They do not hesitate in hunting down us and try to exterminate us even if we're benevolent and are part of nature's order. You must be cautious around them and never outed yourself. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, uncle."_

* * *

 _Still._ Nero seems different and hasn't tried to hurt him in the slightest. Besides…if anything, Nero isn't fully human so he must be hunting demons who do bad and he did save him from being attacked by three of them.

"So yeah, that's why I'm going there." Nero said this before asking, "What about you?"

"Like I said, I'm looking for my sister. " Will answered.

"Your sister, huh? She's like you, right?"

"Yes and also she works in the Naturia Church."

"The Naturia Church?" Where did he hear that name before? Speaking of which, the word Naturia did some ring bells but he couldn't figure what. Wait, that church is known for being blue and-

"Yes. That church. My sister works there as a volunteer just to help people and do what us Naturia mages believe but- I think it's for another reason." Nero stays silent as he continues to listen to Will. "I think my sister is trying to take down Beast."

Now Nero remembers. There was a devil that kills humans AND demons indiscriminately. Of course, the humans it killed weren't innocent as they were serious criminals like mobsters and cultists for example. He heard rumors that some of them were working with demons to take over, not that he cared but Dante didn't like how it ran things.

First, it started appeared in Capulet for a while and started to take the jobs off of his and Lady's hands. Dante didn't mind it at first but boredom got the best of the old man and decide to investigate. Nero wasn't there at the time since he is freelancing at first before moving in with him. But he did get a story from him when Nero asked him a question. As a running joke.

* * *

 _"Hey, old man! What was the toughest demon you ever fought and didn't win?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Even if you're Son of Sparda, you must of have to fight the toughest fucker from hell. Demons have a hell of a grudge against you because of Sparda."_

 _"Yeah well….I did and it wasn't pretty."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"At first, that fucker is different from the rest. This thing just came into town using a blue church as its own den. It's weird since it kills other demons and not humans. Lady told me about it and man she is pissed because that thing is taking her jobs." Dante chuckles, "It went on for a while. I got free time to myself. But later, it rubs me the wrong way when I heard it also killed humans even they are just as worse as demons. I found it and whole and behold, it was killing some humans AND demons in the same room without a care in the world. No mercy. Damn….I remember the smell."_

 _Nero didn't expect a story from him but continues to listen. Not before asking, "Okay? So did it see you or what? What did it do when it saw you?"_

 _"I really don't know. At first, it walks over to me and looks at me, trying to figure me out. Hell, the thing even sniffs at me. Being me, I joked and turn my back on him." Dante grinned._

 _Nero just deadpanned._

 _"When I did that, I felt its aura. Like a damn kid, I can't describe. It's so bloodthirsty, I managed to dodge it before it sinks its claws in me."Dante smirked._

 _"And then what?"_

 _"We fought. It did push me to devil trigger. I tried to fire at it and use my sword. It didn't do any good. It kept on going, it's scary. The damn thing is a_ friggn _monster. It didn't let up, it wanted to see me dead as if I'm_ pissin _on its territory or trying to prove something" Dante then frowns. "It's so strange."_

 _"Huh? What is it?"_

 _"At first, I learned that thing is some kind of guardian to the church called the Naturia Church. Something about treehuggers become the new Wiccans or something. Saying it brings balance to Mother Nature while it runs 'community service'. The only they want in return is just food."_

 _"Sacrifices?!" Nero made a disgust as this feels like Fortuna all over again but to his surprise, Dante shakes his head. "Nah. The just regular food you get from the supermarket or a farmer's market. Like eggs, beef, milk, fish, nuts, and hell even blueberries. I heard it's favorite food. They don't want money either."_

 _"Okay? So what does that do with the question?"_

 _Nero asked, thinking about how the demon like that is so strange. "It sounds like-"_

 _"Yeah. It's good for the people but brutal to anyone who tries to mess with its territory. I have some theories but the damn thing decided to move to the next town before the second round. It didn't change the damn city but one thing I knew. No demon tried to enter the church as if they are scared of it."_

 _"HUH?! Hey! You didn't tell me how it ends!"_

 _"Hmmm…right. I passed out after getting a good hit in." Dante answered. Nero blinked. "What?!"_

 _"When I wake up, the demon isn't there."_

 _"….."_

 _"Nero." He says his name, not_ kid _as he usually refers him to, "Whatever you do if you heard a demon like that. Don't try it."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Like I said, don't try it. Don't try to look for it. Beast, that is the popular name for it. Whatever you do, don't do it. That thing thinks if you're a threat, it makes sure that you're dead. It's not like the other demons. " Dante leaves at that before looking back at his magazine._

* * *

"Nero?"

"Huh? What?"

"Didn't you heard what I said?"

"I heard that your sister wants to stop Beast."

"Yes and?"

"Sorry, I just remember something. So what are you trying to tell me."

"Well if I can't find my sister and if I find the Beast then…." Nero stops and held his breath as he heard the demon's name.

"I'm going to ask him about her and telling him to stop this."

Already, without warning again. Nero smacks the redhead upside the head.


	5. Chapter 5 - Agreement

'OW!" Will rubs his head and looks at Nero for an explanation. He didn't like that look already. "W-what?!" He cried.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Nero asked harshly.

"My mind?" Will looks confused.

 _Oh my fucking God._ Nero groans. Did this kid live under a rock or something? "I don't know if you hear this or not but Beast isn't something you can reason with." That's what he got from Dante's encounter with it.

"That thing kills humans and demons or anyone who is like a threat to him. Anyone like us."

"B-but! It only kills the ones who harm other people without reason. Even I disagree with his methods, he can be reason with. If I tell him my intentions then maybe-"

"What the hell? Why are you acting like he's a human or something? It's a demon, plain and simple. What you need to do is to find your sister and get the hell out of here."

"But Naturia-"

"Naturia, what?"

"Naturia. Naturia. That's something we mages never do. We do n't do something like this. I mean…"

"Will. I bet nobody knows what Naturia is and that's the only Naturia they know. I'm sorry but nobody gives a shit." Nero tells him straight up. "You better count your losses and move on. Beast isn't like other demons." Wait…unless…

"But what if Beast is a Naturia mage like us?! I mean, there's an explanation for it! A mage we never know about? If I can find him then I have to tell him that this isn't right." Will argued which Nero growl. "Yeah what if I told you that he doesn't give a shit?" This kid is so…..god, Nero doesn't know how to describe him but if have to use a word from Credo's dictionary. It would be naive. Yeah, that word fucking fits.

"Have you met the Beast? Huh, do you?"

"Uhhh…no." Will looks away. "It's just…I want my sister to come back home. If that's true, then…"

Ugh….Nero hates things like this. If anything, if he tells the boy otherwise, he will do the opposite. But goddamnit, he knows the feeling of looking for one's sibling and trying to rescue her. If Nero has to admit then Will is just like him. Oh fuck it, guess he has no choice.

"Alright. Look. How about this? You stick with me then until you find your sister, okay?"

"Huh?" Will turns his head to Nero in surprise. "Nero….are you saying."

"Yeah…I'm going to help you." Nero rubs his nose. Will smiles and exclaimed, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, just don't get sappy with me." With that, their train came to a stop. They have now arrived in Covilla.


	6. Chapter 6 - Room & Board

Why did he say that?

Huh?

Why the hell did he say that?

Nero thought he can just convince him to tell him to be careful and just straight up to tell not to do anything fucking stupid before going their separate ways after getting off from the train.  
Right? How hard it can be? Will doesn't look the type to be dumb or do something that stupid. So why did he agree to accompany him?

"Nero. I want to say thanks again for helping me-"

 _Sure. Why am I doing this again?_

"For helping to find my sister even-"

Oh right, that's the reason he wants to do this. To help him out in finding his sister. This reminds him of-

"Even if I don't know if she's here or not."

Wait for what? What the _fuck_ did he just said?

"What do you mean if you don't _know_ she's here or not?" Nero stops himself, staring at Will. Will blinks and turns around to face him, still smiling as if everything is okay. "Well….I usually go with tips from what people gave me at the Church who did see her and told me that she came here so I have to be sure."

"So why do you said that you don't know if she's here or not?"

"Well…usually…I end up not finding her but that's okay. I get leads from other members of the Naturia Church. It seems they know her since they told me that she helps out a lot." Will stated. Nero blinks. "And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah." Will nods. "But if anything, I'm happy that you want to help me out."

"Yeah…that's great," Nero stated, not sure how to feel about this.

"Also, if you want any help from me, I will be happy to help you."

Nero sucked his teeth, getting back into himself after hearing that. "Sorry, but I go solo." He's always been. After all, he acts as a lone wolf back in Fortuna.

"Right. So what is the job?" Will asked curiously.

"Here to get rid of some devil. The client says that there is some killings."

"K-killings?" Will repeated, his mind took a pause after hearing it.

"Yeah. It's so gruesome that this client has to call someone in. Heard that some of their halves have been eaten."

"Halves have been eaten?" What does that mean?

"Yeah, sometimes it's either the top half or the bottom half," Nero said it so casual as if this is normal. As if this is part of the job.

"A-and..that's what you deal with?"

"What? Do you think devil hunting is going be fucking rainbows and unicorns?"

"Well…uh…no..I expect them to be some exorcisms or what you did on the train." Will couldn't explain. After seeing the demons on the train, he didn't think of how deadly they actually are.

 _This is exactly what your uncle is talking about, Sir Will._

Now he understands why.

"Nero…aren't you…well..scared?" Will asked, not sure if that question is appropriate but he has to know.

Nero whips his head at Will with a look. Did he just actually said that?

"Pffftt…no. I was raised to send these bastards straight to hell. Nothing scares me anymore. This shit is nothing to me." Well except for one…losing Kyrie at first when she got kidnapped by the crusty old bastard, Sanctus before getting her back. But he wasn't going to tell Will that. That's none of his business.

"I see. I guess that makes sense." Will asked, looking straight forward.

"Anyway…let's go to an inn first since the client did tell me that he has a reservation for me," Nero added when he spotted the motel he's supposed to go to. "Lucky for you, this one has two beds." Actually, this is just in case if he has to call in Dante if shit hits the fan. However, that doesn't happen because he doesn't want the help and has too much pride to ask for help. Besides…he is doing okay so far in missions like this.

"Oh. That's okay! I have money." Will said this with confidence.

"Oh yeah, how much?" This kid must be rich then. Sure, he looks he came from a good tailor store. I wonder where he gets that jacket from. Must be some kind of brand.

"Like….around uh….well…" Nero is waiting for the answer.

"100 dollars! Two fifties to be exact!" He said happily which Nero just twitched an eye at that. Nope. Screw that.

"That's….not enough!" Nero retorted in disbelief. "How do you expect to pay me back with two fifties?! What about yourself?" Fucking Sparda…this is worse than Dante's pay even with debt. How much money did he have to begin with?

"Uh…well…sometimes, I work before moving on to the next town. It's not bad. I check on my money and refill it." Will explained. Nero sighs, "You know what? Just forget it, it's on my me. Let's just get inside." Nero ushers into the inn followed by Will. A female innkeeper heard the door open but she didn't look up from her phone but she scowls and only says, "Hey? Do you know what time it is? It's late." She said so rudely before looking up from her phone.

"Yeah well….we're here for our reservation. Someone made one for me." Nero said, returning the rude tone right back at her. Of course, the 20-something didn't like this which her head lifts from the screen and stares, only to have her personality turn to a full 180. "Oh….well hello~" She sits back in her chair as she sees two cute boys. One is handsome and (in her opinion) screams bad boy and other that looks so cute with his fluffy redhead. She has a thing for gingers.

"Name?"

"Nero and the one who made it is Officer Jackson." He stated. The lady blinked as she seems to know who Jackson was but then she looks over to the redhead.

"And how about you?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh…well…my name is Will, ma'am." Will bows his head a bit. "Awwwww…cute." The girl giggles at Will's answer as she puts the keys down. Nero rolls his eyes at this before dragging a flustered Will upstairs. "Come on."

"Make yourselves at home." The innkeeper told waving at them as they went upstairs.

"Here we are." Nero inserts the key into the lock and opens the door. The room is like similar to a dorm room from a typical college. However, both of these boys never went to college nor planning to given their chosen paths that have already decided. And so, there is one bathroom on the right. Then at the between the two beds, there's the nightstand with a phone. Near them is TV set, just a flat screen in front of the beds. There's a closet right next to it. Lastly, there is a window with a window sill.

"Well… this isn't so bad." Will commented, setting his backpack down onto the floor. Nero looks around the room, "I take the bed next to the door. You take the one near the window." The hunter told the young wizard, watching him unpack his things. Will took some things out, first, it's his change of clothes, three pairs of shirts, two pairs of pants, four pairs of socks and five pairs of boxers. Nero figured his shoes are the only ones he has as footwear. Then he takes out a toothbrush and a flashlight? Wait for …is that blanket?

"Seriously? How old are you?"

"What?" Will blinks which Nero points at his red blanket. Will frowns, "What? What's wrong?"

"Is that your blankie? What are you? A kid?" Nero smirked.

Will gaped then he stands up while holding up his red blanket, "I-it's not! I only use it for sleeping when I travel!" Will argued.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Nero snickered waving his hand at him before passing him, going for the door.

"Where are you going?" Will asked. Nero turns to him and answers, "Making a phone call. So just stay here before I get back, okay?" The hunter closes the door behind, leaving Will alone. The teen sighs as he stares at his blanket. "Sister." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7 - Meeting The Client

_Italic - Phone  
_ **  
Bold - demonic**

 _Regular_

 ** _CAPS/Bold_** _\- anger_

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

Nero heard a male's voice on the other hand as he called.

"Hey. I'm here. I bet my boss told you that he send me in to take care of your problem. So where do we meet?" Nero asked the client.

 _"I have an office four blocks down from the inn. Building 313. Just walk straight down."_

Nero followed the man's directions as he walked down at a fast pace. He has his gun in his hostler while his Devil Bringer is hidden with some bandages and gloves. He did that while Will is unpacking. He left Red Queen back at the inn, thinking having his arm and gun is just enough to travel to four blocks.

Once Nero got to his destination, he enters the building. He is told to go to the third floor and go to apartment 3C so Nero went up the stairs and search for the apartment which he did and so he knocks.

"It's me. Jackson?"

He heard the door unlocked and reveals a middle-aged man with some sideburns in a white t-shirt and tees. The man had bags under his eyes as if he is continuously working on the case while watching his own back.

"You must be the one who gets the job done. Morrison told me about your agency. Come in." Jackson allowed Nero to enter. The house is a bit messy. There's a whiteboard board in the middle of the living room with pictures of the crime scenes and potential suspects with black scribble. The table is littered with papers such as documents and newspaper excerpts. To Nero, this whole thing seems like it went for a while now.

"So what do you got?" Nero asked, looking at the board with his hands into his coat's pockets.

"Ugh….not much to go on, the only thing I know is that it's not believable anymore," Jackson answered with a heavy sigh as he grabs a cup of coffee. "Want some coffee?" He offered. The young hunter shakes his head.

"Anyway, all the murders are too gruesome to be animal attacks and there are appears to be some symbols that are part of the occult. I can't bring this up because I don't want to be seen as a crazy person or the laughing stock on the force. One person brought it up and got desk duty after being reprimanded." Jackson explained. "I'm old friends with Morrison and when I told him about what's going on. He directed me to you guys. Devil May Cry." Jackson stated. "So mind me telling what you guys do exactly?"

"Heh," Nero responded with a smirk. "Let's just said that we're pest control. We deal with things that bump in the night." Nero crossed his arms. "Now tell me where it is and I will deal with it. What you need to do is relax and let me take care of it." To Nero, this is just like any mission.

"Yeah…well…that's good to hear." Jackson replied, not convinced which Nero quite frankly didn't give a shit. All he needs to do is kill the demon and get paid. That's all. Then Nero remembers. Oh right, he lowers his eyelids as he is reminded of the fact. He forgot about the redhead he's sharing his room with back at the inn. He wonders what he's doing right now.  
 _I hope he doesn't touch my sword._

"Anyway." Jackson takes a sip of his coffee and sets the mug down which got Nero out of his thoughts.

"How will it take?"

"Depending on the demon." Nero crossed his legs, not bothered by the urgency from the detective. "I say…two days."

"That's it? Two days?" Jackson asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Nero got off from the couch."I let you know when I killed them. Got it? So don't do anything stupid, okay?" With that, Nero walks himself out of the apartment.

"Wait? Them?" Leaving Jackson alone who seems to call after him but the hunter ignores him. He doesn't want to take orders from authorities since demons are way out of any ordinary police's league. Based on the killings, he sees. It must be the work of some Scarecrows or something.

It's easy but Nero wants something more than a challenge. Like killing a Blitz for an example. At least, those fuckers were warm-ups. He needs something that's worth something. Something like…

 _I think my sister is trying to take down Beast  
_  
 _Yeah. Wait..no. Dante said not to try it. Tch. Shit._ Nero wished he can ask more about it but damn it, how bad can this devil be? Sure, it kills demons but it also kills humans(even if they're bad) like it's no one's business. The idea of letting do what it wants to irk the young hunter somewhat. But as long as it doesn't desire the end of the world, it's fine by his standards. Nero sighs as he went back into the inn and go upstairs.

"Hey are you-" _Huh? Where is he? I thought I told-  
_  
"Nero?" Right. He's in the bathroom. Nero sucked his teeth a bit before answering,

"Yeah, I'm back."

Will pokes his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth as he is only wearing a black t-shirt and pants.

"I thought you be gone, looking for the church or your sister or something." Nero sits on his bed while bringing the case that held his sword closer to him.

"I'm going to but it's nighttime," Will replied.

"Okay and?" Nero asked.

"I prefer going tomorrow," Will answered. "It might take a while to find it."

 _What?_

"It's better that way since it's dangerous at the night. "

 _Seriously? Sure, night time is where demons can be more active so he's not wrong.  
_  
"Plus, looking for a blue church in the daytime is much easier than the nighttime."

"Wait…the church is blue? Whaddya mean blue?" Nero asked, blinking.

"Blue, blue. The exterior of it is entirely blue like my jacket over there." Will direct his head to his jacket hanging in front of the closet door. "And maybe yours." Nero gives 'hm' in response. A church that houses a devil is painted in blue. It sounds like it's telling everyone it's here.

"So yeah." Will return to the bathroom as he is finishing up before going to his bed. He let out a yawn. So tired. Will thought. He rubs the injury on his side from the thunder demon, it seems it has healed up. So that's good.

"So where did you go?" Will asked the hunter.

"Went to see the person who hired me. Want me to get rid of a demon that is killing people." Nero answered like a matter-of-fact.

"What does the demon look like?" Will asked curiously.

"I don't know. All I can see from the photos, it's a Scarecrow."

"A scarecrow?" Will looks at Nero. Nero nods, "Yeah. It's those things have that shitty laugh and those blade on either the leg or the arm. You fought them, remember?"

"Oh. So what about the lighting demon?" Will asked curiously.

"That's a Blitz."

"Why they are called that?"

"Well I-I don't know? It's just what they are called. That's what I call them. They just attack and run turning into electricity before you get a hit on them." Nero explained.

"Is there other different types of demon?" Will asked.

"Yeah. There are." Nero answered.

"How many?" Will asked eagerly. Nero raised an eyebrow at Will's eagerness on the topic of demons but answers nonetheless, "Many. I lost count. Besides…what do you want to know?"

"Well…uh….the only people that aren't human I know is my family so I got curious….." He wonders what Wylders were called from other people's view. Then again…

* * *

 _"William. You must know that we as a kind do not exist in the realm of demons."_

 _"Huh?" Will blinked in confusion as he looks at uncle. "What do you mean by that?"_

" _You see, other demons do not know about our existence. Well….this new existence we have in this forest, they only know about our old existence that many know in the demon world as no more."_

Hey.

 _"Uncle…are you trying to say."_

Hey.

 _"Yes. To them, we're supposed to be-"_

* * *

"Hey!"

Eh? Will blinked as Nero calls out to him. "U-uh yes?"

"I asked what do you want to know?" Nero asked crossing his arms after he took his boots off and sits on his bed upright, looking at Will as if he is waiting for an answer.

"I answered your question," Will asked whose confused.

"Yeah but you said curious about it." Nero then sighs, "You make it sound that the only people you know are demons…even if you said they're former. What? You never been out before outside of your house and look?"

"Uhh…well…"

"It sounds like you live under a rock," Nero commented before yawning.

"Um…"

"Anyway…I going to sleep. You should too." Nero then turns around which left Will alone to his thoughts, "Right…" With that, the two boys quickly fall asleep as they are about to be ready for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8 - Morning & Mission Start

There are things that Nero hates in this world. First, is people who have stick up their asses( but most often, he likes to mess with that and gets a kick out of it), and lazy people who can't do the job right(sometimes, it's mostly Dante but that's him being himself) but the two most hated things he hates is being watched and not know where who or what is watching him.

This happened after he got up and realized Will isn't in bed. It seems like he got up first and went down to get some breakfast. He figured that the redhead is an early bird since he could be a person that is happy all the time. The hunter took a bath and starts to get dressed. This is where he begins to realize that he's being watched, he starts to look at things from the corner of his eye. But nothing is there. Nero looks around and making sure that he doesn't look suspicious as he goes to look for hidden cameras. Much to his irritation, there aren't here. In fact, there are no hidden cameras. Plus, he felt a pulse in his arm that something is there. But he doesn't know what.

Nero looks around. Again. This time, he looks at the front of the closet door. Will's jacket. Come to think of it, taking a closer look. There are two yellow-gold circles on the chest area with the buttoned area where you close up one's jacket. To Nero and he wasn't to be the one exaggerated, but they look to be some eyes. But they just yellow patches with a hint of shine to them. What kind of fabric is it? Of course, Nero isn't the paranoid type but c'mon they have to be what kind of person who made an unusual stylistic choice when making this jacket?!

Then suddenly as if Nero's inner questions were answered. The yellow patches close and reopen, revealing light white orbs looking up to him. Nero just stared.

Eh?

3…2…..1.

—-

Will goes up to get his jacket since he's about to head out soon after breakfast. He wonders if Rippa has a good time sleeping so far since Nero offered him a space at his stay at this inn. He wonders if he-

THUD!

Huh? Quickly, Will opens the door,

"Nero?! Are you awake-eh?" Will stares at Nero whose on the floor, pointing his gun at his jacket shakily.

"N-Nero?! What's wrong?" Will asked worriedly and urgently.

"What's wrong?" Nero snapped his head at the redhead in disbelief which startles Will. "What's wrong?! I tell you what's wrong! What the hell is that thing?!" He jerks his revolver to point at Will's jacket. He blinks before looking at his jacket and giving an 'oh'.

 _OH?! What the hell is with that response?!_ Nero thought as he grinds his teeth.

"I forgot to tell you! That's my familiar!" Will said it as if this is normal as he smiles sheepishly.

 _You forgot?!_ Nero stared incredulously. "F-familiar?"

"Yep! I forgot to introduce you to her!" Will replied with a smile.

 _Her?!_

This is Rippa." Will introduces the jacket to her. "She's part of Naturia Mages, she used to be my mother's before being passed over to me. This is one of her forms. Her cloth form."

"She has…other forms?" Nero breathed.

"Uh huh…sometimes, she can turn into a cat and sometimes she can turn into her true form, it can be quite scary. Rippa is a familiar nymph that guides me in becoming a Naturia Mage. She protects me and she's a really great person to hang around once you get to know her."

 _True form?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! He makes it sound that she's a demon or something!_

"If she's so _great_ like you said! Why the hell is she watching me like a hawk?!" Nero shouted.

"Oh…that's her being shy…" Will smiled.

 _Shy?! SHY?! Shy my ass!_ Nero wasn't sure if he's going to believe that load of bullshit but damnit. He looks at Rippa who closes her eyes then reopens them so unnatural for something that is a piece of fabric. Nero made a stinking face.

"Anyway, Nero."

"What?" Nero replied rudely, slowly getting up and dust himself off.

"Aren't you going to come down to breakfast?"

 _Don't change the subject, damn it_. God….why did he agreed to help him out in the first place?! He said he has this familiar thing to help him out. No, no, no he needs to start the day right before hunting the devil causing the murders. "Ugh…I need something to drink right now."

"Downstairs there's coffee and some orange juice!" Will replied with a smile. "The coffee is blended well, that's what Sasha told me."

 _"Sasha?"_

"Yes. She's the one we met yesterday at the lobby." Oh yeah, that lady from yesterday. Great, so he's making friends now. "Right. Also, Will." Will blinked as Nero said his name. "Yes?"

"Next time, tell me! Because your familiar or whatever it is, is watching me as I was dressing!" Nero said there are red in ears as if he is embarrassed. "Eh?" Will blinked before widening his eyes, "What?!"

"You heard me! Next time, put it in the closet!" Nero shouted.

"Okay but she's not it!" Will retorted with a frown.

"Whatever! Just put her in the closet!" God. Is this what dealing with kids is like?! What did he do to deserve this?

As the boys got downstairs to get some breakfast, they were greeted by Sasha. "It's about time, you're up. Will is wondering how long you're going to sleep. Anyway we only got french toast, and scrambled eggs."

Nero made a face. Just that? He's hoping something better but this place is no luxury. But some cereal could be nice. With a mental sigh, Nero followed Will since the redhead found a table for two. He sat down and resumes eating. "So…what are you going to do today?" Nero sat down.

"Hrm?" Will has toast in his mouth making Nero expecting something or somewhere deep in his mind, hoping for something to get this day going. He can't have him holed up in his room all day. What's the point of having him around in the first place? _"Well?"  
_  
"Imhrvimthcuch"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Nero groaned. Will chewed and swallow in respond before answering, "Going to search for the Naturia Church and ask if they saw my sister."

"Huh? That's it? Did you forget what I told you back at the train?" Nero scowled.

"No. I'm not going to look for Beast. The people at the church, the followers are the ones I'm going to talk. Most of them I encountered so far are really nice but they don't like anyone questioned the Beast's methods especially people around my age."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Well…..um…people like my age are the victims of crime or anyone they know. The Beast is at places with high crime rates, they have become lower after it left. But it's the serious ones that went down." Will explained. "That's why other people worship it so much."

"Huh." Nero leans back in his chair, closes his eyes. He wasn't sure if he can blame the younger crowd. But at least, Will has a good head on shoulders when it comes to things like this. He just hopes the redhead isn't a reckless idiot.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" He reopens his eyes and looks at Will, "Going to hunt the bastard whose doing the murders." Nero answered before taking a toast from the table.

"That's it?"

"Yeah and after I get my pay for that job. I go back home."

"I see. So how do you plan on finding it?" Will asked curiously. Nero just shrugs, "Usually, I stay around that area where the killings occur and waited for it to come at night. Demons are more active at nighttime." Nero answered casually.

"Just like that? But the Scarecrows? Do you know how many? I mean-" Will asked who sound worried. Nero scoffs, "I know that they always in big groups so I can handle it. They're not really that hard, just annoying as hell."

"Still…those demons look like they're more prone to ambush people from above."

So he knows how they work? Nero is kinda surprised but he's glad the other isn't completely inexperienced in battle. Still…he acts like a rookie. "Yeah but that doesn't bother me, because they couldn't kill me even if they put effort into it," Nero replied cooly before standing up. Will blinks."Huh? Where are you going?! You haven't eaten your breakfast." Not to mention, there wasn't one given to him.

"I just did. Look at your plate." The redhead looks to his plate which is empty as his eggs scrambled and his toast is gone. "HEY!"

"Count that as even after what happened upstairs." Nero waved his hand, reminding Will. " I got to do my job before helping you out. Also…" The young hunter turns to the young wizard. "Just find the church, just don't go in. Wait for me." If Naturia Church is like the Order of the Sword, he doesn't want Will to go through the same thing that he went through.

"Got it?"

"I-"

"I said, you got it? Right." Nero repeated, now being serious. Will became silent before nodding his head and said.

"I understand."

"Good." That's something that Nero wants to hear. "Now once you find it, just call me and head back here, alright?" He asked which the redhead nods.  
"So later." With Nero leaves Will at his table alone as he went out back outside in search of his target.

Then several minutes later, Will realized something which he take out his phone. "Wait…."

"I don't think I have Nero's number." Will said.


End file.
